GoDai: Люди и группы в Башне 1
Избранные, незаконные, офицеры, и высшие офицеры (GoDai: This is from the official fan cafe, but is not actually by SIU, but rather by one of the users who has meticulously gathered and organized the info given to us so far. While I do trust this person, they could make as many errors or assumptions as I could. This is also translated to provide some context and insight into what the Korean fanbase thinks.) The following is a simple summary. I may add info from other sources later on. Избранные Headon (헤돈), the Administrator of 1F, travels across all floors and selects people that catch his eye. The selected people are known as selected members (선별인원, seonbyeolinwon; "chosen regulars"). These people begin at 2F (Evankhell's floor) and climb the Tower. Once they have passed 20F, they receive benefits and may live in the middle area (중간 지역, joonggahn jiyeok), between the Inner and Outer Tower areas. Незаконные Те, кто открыл дверь и вошёл в Башню без приглашения Хедона известны как незаконные. Primary examples include: Фантаминум Энрю Урек Мазино Баам Технически Захард тоже является незаконным. Но на момент его прихода в Башню данное понятие ещё не существовало. (Заметка от GoDai: Вот весь список незаконных. Корейцы отрицают понимание Рахиль, как незаконную.) Офицеры "Ranker" (랭커, raengkeo) is a title given to those who reach 134F. These people are granted large numers of benefits, including the right to travel freely between the Inner Tower, Middle Area, and Outer Tower. There are around one hundred thousand rankers in the Tower. Rankers are monsters that have passed through the extreme competition rate of "several ten thousand : 2~3". Some examples include: Lero- Ro (레로 로) Quant Blitz (퀀트 블릿츠) Mule Love (뮬 러브) Высшие офицеры The title "High Ranker" (하이 랭커, hai raengkeo) is given to people that are in the top 1% of all rankers. Therefore, there are one thousand high rankers. Some examples include: Ha Yuri Zahard (하 유리 자하드) Evan Edrok (에반 에드록) Sources Background directly translated from Comprehensive Information About the World of the Tower / Selected, Non-selected, Rankers, High Rankers - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe . Крылатое древо "...he made a group known as Wolhaiksong, which has come to possess a power that even the 10 Great Families fear..." Wolhaiksong (월하익송, Weolhaiksong; most likely 月下翼松; "The Winged Tree Under the Moon") is arguably the most powerful organization in the Tower, founded by Urek Majino (우렉 마지노, Oorehk Mahjino; or "Urek Mazino") and Baekryun (백련, Baekryeon). It is known to be a friendly organization, and also has the goal of getting out of the Tower. Also called the "Wingtree" (윙트리, Wingteuri), the name of the organization originates from one of Urek and Baekryun's anecdotes. Although it is widely believed that the Wolhaiksong is an anti-monarchy (anti-Jahad) organization, it's more like their progressive image of exiting the Tower disagrees with the kingdom's conservative ideals. Бак Рьюн The current head of Wolhaiksong. He is said to be one the most outstanding Wave Wielders in the Tower's history. It is said he heard stories about the outside of the Tower from Urek, and came to want to get out of the Tower as well. It is no overstatement to say that Wolhaiksong could not have been founded without Urek. Urek Majino transferred Baekryun's forest to 77F, and together with Urek and the founding members, Baekryun planted the Wingtree. Урек Мазино An amazing High Ranker who set the record for climbing the Tower in the shortest time using normal methods - 50 years. Like most of the other High Rankers, he is very capable of filling all the positions. He has called Kun Edan "an opponent I really want to fight" and fought Arieh Hon on an equal level when he was only a selected member (aka "Regular"). Urek's and Baekryun's influence is comparable to one of the 10 Families. Although there aren't enough details, it seems it is a fact that Urek came into the Tower chasing after Pentaminum. In a woman's perspective, Yuri has stated that he is "the best to fight with, but the worst man to live with". Ледяная Клубника One of Wolhaiksong's members. A member of a branch of the Eurasia Family, it appears that "Ice Strawverry" is a false name. Her childlike appearance may be involved with the fact that Eurasia Blossom is said to bear a childlike appearance... Кун Хачулинг One of Wolhaiksong's members. He originates from the Kun family. Although it was originally speculated that he was a Lighthouse Keeper seeing his control over Lighthouses, SIU has stated that his position is a Scout. Ха Юри Захард Not actually a Wolhaiksong member, but she was one of the many Rankers present during the planting of the Wingtree. She is maintains friendly relationships with Wolhaiksong's members. Курудан One of Wolhaiksong's members. He is a Wave Wielder, and holds the special position Dansulsa (단술사, Dahnsoolsa; ?術士; "? Technician") History and Background A group led by Baekryun who is at 9th rank, Wolhaiksong began when Baekryun heard stories of the world outside the Tower from Urek Majino and gained an ambition to leave the Tower. Baekryun originally wondered from place to place and eventually settled down in a forest, but after he became very curious about the world outside and told Urek about his desire to get out, Urek said, "Then I'll attach wings to this forest. I'll attach wings to those big trees so that they can follow you anywhere you go." He then shrank the entire forest and put it in a small winged box. The name Wolhaiksong comes from this anecdote. Afterwards the forest was moved to 77F, and Rankers who had heard stories of Urek and Baekryun gathered one by one, forming Wolhaiksong. Although Wolhaiksong's ultimate goal is "to get out of the Tower," it is mistakenly known to some as an anti-government organization. Rather than an anti-government organization, it is more of a social group. Sources Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower / Wolhaiksong - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe and Tower Politics and Groups Organization and Speculation - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. FUG "...Luslec, the god of FUG, the most secret and dangerous criminal organization in the Tower..." No exact details are known about the goals of FUG (퍼그/FUG, Peogeu), but they hide in the dark areas of the Tower, corrupting people. FUG is a sort of religious sect that is bound together by one common faith, and it can be said that their characteristics are completely opposite to those of Wolhaiksong (It is said that FUG and Wolhaiksong do not have a good relationship.). The elimination of FUG is often an important duty to the 10 Great Families. However, unlike Wolhaiksong, FUG does not hold power that is comparable to those of the 10 Families. FUG has a total of 11 Slayers (슬레이여, Seulaeiyeo), and among the 7 living Slayers, 5 are missing, while the other 2, including Luslec, are reigning as devils. 4 seats are currently empty. Grace Mirchia Luslec (그레이스 미르치아 루슬렉, Geuraeiseu Mireuchia Luseulaek) FUG's living god. People also call him "God of Devils" (악마들의 신, Ahkmahdeuleui Shin) or "Demon King" (마왕, Mahwahng; 魔王). He is FUG's No. 1 Slayer. It is said that he was one of the helpers who climbed the Tower with the 10 Families (GoDai: This would refer to Jahad and the 10 house heads), and it is unknown why he became corrupted. Jyu Viole Grace (쥬 비올레 그레이스, Jyoo Biohlae Geuraeiseu) A selected member (aka "Regular") who claims he is a Slayer candidate. He is currently taking the test on the 20th floor. Although it is pretty much agreed upon that he is Bam (밤, Bahm; "Night"), SIU has not confirmed this. Karaka (카라카, Kahrahka) One of the current Slayers. It is said that only two Slayers active, including Luslec. Karaka is the most likely to be the other one. Sources Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower / FUG - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Gongbang and Items The Workshop of the Tower "There is no way to know the origin of the Gongbang. This is because the ultimate goal of the Gongbang is to find that origin..." The Workshop (공방, Gongbahng; probably 工房; or "Gong Bang") of the Tower originates from the best craftsman in the Tower, Mexcess (멕세스, Meksehseu; or "Macseth"). It is known that Mexcess has been living in the Tower since long before the 10 House Heads entered the Tower, and almost all that is called "science" in the Tower originates from Mexcess. The people of Gongbang are not included in the Rankings, but they possess battle abilities and influence equal to or greater than S-class Rankers. It is said that they have a law that they can only make an object for "he/she who is worthy to possess that object". Mexcess The father of Gongbang, Mexcess. He is the best craftsman in the Tower, and is the man who created the White Oar (화이트 오어, Hwaiteu O'eo), the only S+ Rank weapon in the Tower. It is said that he has not created any items ever since he crafted this one. All of the Fathers of Gongbang are artifical lifeforms that he has created. However, this does not mean all of Gongbang's members are artificial lifeforms. Only those called "Fathers" in the Gongbang are his artificial lifeforms. Ashul Edwaru The craftsman who made the 13 Months Series. Items of the Tower When one says "item", we commonly think of weapons. The most basic weapons of the Tower include needles, hooks, swords, spears, and so on. Needle "This is the most basic weapon of the Tower, the "needle". Needles are usually used to stab and pierce the enemy." As it stabs and pierces, it receives less resistance from shinsu. This part... it's ambiguous for me to explain. Other weapons like swords are for swinging, but needles just stab so they receive small resistance from shinsu. In stabbing range the resistance from shinsu is small, but in cutting range the resistance from shinsu gets bigger. (..If you can't understand please comment ㅠ) (GoDai: When you attack with a needle, the surface that has to go through shinsu is a dot. When you attack with a sword, the surface that has to go through shinsu is a line.) Black March (검은 삼월, Geomeun Sahmwol): The only named needle in the series. Hook "A hook that gets longer?" Hooks are weapons that normally do not increase in length. It's just that Anak Jahad's Green April is a weapon that elongates. Normal hooks are weapons used for hooking in order to limit the opponent's movements. Green April (초록 사월, Chorok Sahwol): The only named hook in the series. Sword "Do you know? The concentration of shinsu increases every time you go up a floor, so eventually there will be no swordsmen who use swords with large frictional areas?" As stated in the series, swords receive large influence from shinsu. I hope you understand the above explanation ㅠㅠ. Swords attack while receiving a large resistance from shinsu because they are swung. White Oar (화이트 오어, Hwaiteu O'eo): The highest-ranked weapon in the Tower at S+ Rank. A weapon created by Mexcess, it is owned by Arieh Hon. Spear "The "Spear Keeper", who either dominates using a spear or throws a spear from the back of the battle in order to hold back or assassinate opponents" Spears can be identified with the above statement. They are either: Spears that one carries around, the type we usually think of. Spears that you throw from a distance. Some known spears in the series: Blue Gigantic Spear (푸른 거창, Pureun Geochang): A weapon that, when activated (ignited), destroys everything around it as it flies toward its target. Possessed by Kun Edan. Mago (마고, Mahgo): There is a joke that this weapon pierces through half of the Tower when decompressed. When decompressed, its rank increases abnormally. Possessed by Kun Edan. Lighthouse A necessary item for Lighthouse Keepers (등대지기, deungdaejigi; or "Light Bearer"). An object that releases very bright light, it is a scouting device that has various forms. Few units of small lighthouses and one main body lighthouse are used together. Commonly lighthouses are used for support. Opera (오페라, Ohpehra): One of the best lighthouses in the Tower. It is said that it increases shinsu manipulation range to near infinity (theoretically). Currently possessed by its manufacturer Tu Perie Tperie, as well as Jaina Repellista Jahad and Flux (플럭스, Peulleokseu; or "Plux"). Eye of God (신의 눈, Shineui Noon; or "Eyes of God"): Another one of the best lighthouses in the Tower, its creator is unknown. It is said that its owner Tu Perie Tperie enjoys using this lighthouse over the Opera. Inventory There are three major kinds of inventory. Arms Inventory (암스 인벤토리, ahmseu inbentori): stores weapons Armor Inventory (아머 인벤토리, ahmeo inbentori): stores defensive items Reel Inventory (릴 인벤토리, ril inbentori): stores reel(s) They can be made invisible by saying "invisible mode" and visible by saying "visible mode". Pocket Said to translate all languages in the Tower. Not only that, it carries nearly all functions required for everyday life, such as timer, phone, and light functions. All selected members and non-selected members receive a pocket. Wand A weapon that seems to aid in manipulating shinsu. Source Directly translated by from Comprehensive Information on the World of the Tower - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Administrators, Rulers, and Examiners Administrator (Guardian) Each floor has an Administrator (관리자, Gwahnlija; or "Guardian"). In the series, Headon was the Administrator of the first floor, 1F, while the large fish-like character that was seen making a contract with Bam was the Administrator of Evankhell's floor, 2F. These beings have authority over the shinsu on their respective floors. However, there is no Administrator on the 43F. Red Tower Enryu murdered the Administrator of 43F. The shinsu on that floor is said to be very weak. Because of this, you are not required to take a test to pass this floor, and instead you must ascend through the middle area. Headon The Administrator of the lowest floor, 1F, and also the Examiner there. A peculiar trait is that he has a mouth on his eyes and eyes in his mouth. He travels through all floors of the Tower, selecting people. These selected people are selected members. It is known that he is seeking Red Tower Enryu attentively. Ruler Each floor also has a Ruler (지배자, Jibaeja). However, no one lives on 1F besides Headon. So you could say there is no Ruler there. These people are each permitted by the Administrator of the floor to rule his/her respective floor. This is like how 2F is called Evankhell's floor. However, Administrators and Rulers are different. Also, one can only become a Ruler if one is at a level equal to a High Ranker. Also, the Ruler has the right to make absolute decisions in regards to the tests on his/her floor. However, if the Administrator says otherwise about the Ruler's test, the Ruler must obey the words of the Administrator. Evankhell The current Ruler of 2F, also known as Evankhell's floor (The Floor of the Test). It is said that he killed the previous Ruler of 2F and became the new Ruler. It is said that he is 7m tall. What the heck do you have to eat to grow like that. Head Exam Director Augusgus The Head Exam Director (총 시험 감독관, Chong Shiheom Gahmdokgwahn) on 20F, where the test occurs earlier in Part II of the series. I wonder if his name is not based on Augustus. Was he the first Emperor of Rome? It seems it means something like "the one with the most dignity". Yu Han-Sung The Head Exam Director on 2F. His position is Wave Wielder (파도잡이, Pahdojahbi), as well as Dansulsa (단술사, Dahnsoolsa; ?術士; "? Technician"), Circle Technician (원술사, Wonsoolsa; 圓術士), and Subjugator (부리미, Boorimi; or "Anima"). Examiner An Examiner (시험관, Shiheomgwahn) is someone who oversees tests on a floor. Typically, we can take Love, Lero- Ro, and Quant as examples. It is said that normally, people train their own power instead of becoming examiners. Love Currently an Examiner on 20F. Mule Love, or Chicken-Chicken Oh-Yeah Love. An important fact is that Love likes baseball. Source Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Rankings A list of results of investigating and combining a statistics such as a person's power, recognition, and influence, by the Ranking Administration Office (랭킹 관리국, Raengking Gwahnligook; or "Ranking Affairs Bureau"). In other words, it is a result that completely destroys the idea that power is the only thing that contributes to one's ranking. There are some who hold high rankings due to the influence they hold (ex. Baekryun) and there are others who are very weak but hold high rankings due to some other reasons (ex. Evan). 1st : Pentaminum 2nd : Enryu 3rd : Jahad (or Zahard) 4th : Urek Majino (or Urek Mazino) 5th : Arieh Hon 6th : Kun Edan 7th : Adori Jahad / Eurasia Enne Jahad (GoDai: This spot seems to be shared) 9th : Baekryun 10th : Ha Yurin 11th : Tu Perie Tperie 12th : Mollic One P. GR 13th : Eurasia Blossom 14th : Po Bidder Gustang 15th : Grace Mirchia Luslec 16th : will reveal this later 60th : Evankhell Within 100 : Evan Within 500 : Ha Yuri Jahad Source Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Sobriquets Sobriquets (이명, Eemyeong; or "nickname" or "synonym") are decided for High Rankers by the Ranking Administration Office. Therefore, common rankers cannot have sobriquets. Administrators (Guardians) also do not have sobriquets. Normally, the name given is a reference to the person's battle position. Fishermen are given the names of shinhae'eo (ex Yuri : Black Snakehead/Mullet). (GoDai: Basically if someone has a sobriquet that's a fish, they're excellent with the Fisherman position. By the way the snakehead is a kind of fish) Guides are given the names of boats (ex Evan : Fast Boat). Wave Wielders are given the names of winds and waves (ex Po Bidder Gustang : Lone Wave) (GoDai: By the way, that adjective can actually mean a lot of other things in Korean...) Pentaminum - Riddle During the Jahad Palace Intrusion Incident, he broke through all defenses and appeared before Jahad himself, but for unknown reasons he did not hurt Jahad and suddenly disappeared unexpectedly. This is why his sobriquet is Riddle. It is also said that he is called Riddle because of his battle style. It is said that he used a weapon that had never been seen before in the Tower. Enryu - Red Tower It is said that he was given the name of Red Tower because shinsu would turn red when he walked by for some reason. Still, no one knows the reason. Jahad - King of the Tower He is the first king in the Tower's history, and his sobriquet is therefore King of the Tower. Urek Majino - Lei-Barracuda Barracuda is the name of the most hostile and violent shinhae'eo in the Tower. It is said that Lei is a reference to his battle style. In the Tower, just saying "Barracuda" is considered a reference to Urek. (GoDai: Of course, the barracuda is a real-life fish. I'm not sure how to exactly say 레이 in English. I'm going to use the name of the Tekken character, Lei, since that's the closest to what I think SIU was going for in a Korean context.) Arieh Hon - White-Coloured Sword, or White Oar Although when translated directly the White Oar (화이트 오어, hwaiteu o'eo) would refer to a white oar, it actually refers to a legendary shinhae'eo, the oarfish (오어피쉬, o'eopishi). Also, the oarfish is also known as the fish regalecus (산갈치, sahngahlchi; literally "mountain cutlassfish/hairtail", in English "oarfish"). (GoDai: Sigh... It's just oarfish for you English-speaking folk :P) Kun Edan - Marlin, or Blue Thunderclap The sobriquet Marlin (청새치, cheongsaechi; literally "blue swordfish", in English "marlin") was given to him for the large spear he wields (Mago). His other sobriquet, the Blue Thunderclap (푸른 진격 (震擊), pureun jingyeok; literally "Blue Thunder/Quake Strike" or "Blue Lightning Strike") is a sobriquet that was based on the property of the shinsu he wields. Once there was an opinion that stated that his sobriquet should be "Electric Eel" due to the property of the shinsu he wields. To that, he said "I'll kill all of those who call me an electric eel" boldly, and this became a fun (?) anecdote that tells how he came to be known as Marlin. Although for them it was actually a problem in which their lives were at stake... (GoDai: If you noticed, both his sobriquets involve the color blue in Korean, although in English you don't notice that in the word marlin. So maybe it should be Blue Marlin to emphasize that and maintain the meaning SIU made. Also, I just discovered that "Blue Advance" is wrong. SIU specifically put down the hanja 震擊, which are "thunder/quake" and "shock/strike", respectively. So we should translate it as either thunderclap or lightning strike.) Adoree Jahad - Killer Whale There is not much information on her sobriquet, but it is known that the killer whale is the strongest shinhae'eo in the Tower. Even in real life killer whales are known as predators of the sea. (GoDai: I had no idea what 아도리 should be, so I searched it up and decided to name her Adoree after the actress Renee Adoree.) Eurasia Enne Jahad - Great White Shark After causing the Enne Jahad Incident, its leaders Garam and Enne became High Rankers, and at that time their sobriquets became Blue Shark and White Shark, respectively. The Great White Shark is also one of the most powerful shinhae'eo. Even in real life, the great white shark is strong, although it shows weakness before a killer whale. Baekryun - Baekyun (帛煉) He has no sobriquet. When he became a High Ranker the Ranking Administration Office tried to give him one, but it is known that he refused for some reason. Ha Yurin - Snakehead There is no information on her sobriquet. Her great-granddaughter Ha Yuri Jahad is said to be identical to her in appearance, so Yuri's sobriquet is Black Snakehead. (GoDai: Snakehead, as in the kind of fish) Tu Perie Tperie - Eye of God Named after the "Eye of God" that she uses. Mollic One P. GR - Mollic One It is said that "Mollic" carries the meaning of "absolute". (GoDai: It would also be the area he comes from) Eurasia Blossom - Flower Shrimp It is said that she has the appearance of a child enjoys wearing fancy clothes, so her sobriquet was decided to be Flower Shrimp. Po Bidder Gustang - Lone Wave Like the general rule wtih Wave Wielders, he is named after a wave. (GoDai: 비더 can be so many things. It could be "bieder", "vidor", or "bidder". Or even "be the".) (GoDai: The word for "lone" here is 고고하다, and it does not have an exact meaning in english. It is something like "alone, but elegant" so alone in a good, or badass, way, like the English term "lone wolf". Therefore, I decied to use "lone" as I think it maintains the meaning the best.) Grace Mirchia Luslec - Tiger Fish His sobriquet Tiger Fish refers to his "tendency to run in when he sees something shiny". ?? ? ????? - ???? I will reveal this next time. (GoDai: The number of question marks add up perfectly to 헨도 록 블러드매더 - 천년거북, so this would be Hendo Lok Bloodmadder - Thousand-Year Turtle.) Garam Jahad - Mako Shark After causing the Enne Jahad Incident, its leaders Garam and Enne became High Rankers, and at that time their sobriquets became Blue Shark and White Shark, respectively. (GoDai: 청상어 literally means "blue shark" in Korean, but it refers to te species which is called "mako shark" in English.) Evan - Fast Boat Guides are normally named for a boat. So his sobriquet is the fast boat. (It is a pretty lame name.) (GoDai: Indeed) Ha Yuri Jahad - Black Snakehead As mentioned above, Ha Yurin's sobriquet is "Snakehead", and she and Yuri are said to have identical faces so Yuri's sobriquet is "Black Snakehead". Source Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower. Категория:Блоги GoDai __БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__